Restless Night
by Deko-Ni
Summary: After a rather unsettling nightmare, one of the brothers is in need of some late night chatter.


Worryingly, it had been the third time that night he heard his brother whimper from beside him. As it turned out, the others were still sound asleep, some making more noise than others, and it was up to Ichimatsu to figure what or rather who was causing such a heartbreaking sound.

Carefully sitting up as to not wake his brothers, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with a clenched fist to search for the cause of his waking. He listened, waiting for the sound to appear, but when it was heard again it didn't seem to permeate from within the same room. Rather, it sounded from the adjoining room. It was stifled this time, seemingly in an attempt to be hidden.

In the darkness of the room, Ichimatsu was unable to tell which of his brothers were missing and opted to investigate whom it was rather than leave it be.

No matter how cruel or heartless he appeared, Ichi was no less worried for the well-being of his siblings.

Without waking anyone, he tiptoed across the room and opened the sliding door as softly as possible. He sighed in relief when it gave off no sound whatsoever.

He could've considered the night to be one of the most quietest he had ever endured, but when he had made it to the other side of the door, the sounds of crying seemed to increase. Instinctively, he shut the door behind him in an instant.

It took a moment, but once his eyes adjusted, the unmistakable glow of yellow immediately caught his eye.

The moon gave off just enough light to peer across the room where the only visible thing to be seen was a figure curled in on itself.

Not seeming to notice the presence of his brother, Jyushimatsu carried on to wallow in his sorrows. The tears streaming down his face evidently were the only sign of how hurt he really was. His mouth, or any other facial features just below the crook of his nose were far from visible. The collar of his pajamas had been turned up in order to hide whatever true emotions he felt the need to release.

Just like that, Ichimatsu realized he couldn't pretend not to see it, he wouldn't. Not when, there before him, was his very own flesh and blood, bawling in his own self pity.

But there Jyushimatsu was. The perfect brother who showed no pain and smiled at the unfairness of life for the sake of the others. Yet, there he was, in the dark of night, alone, hiding his face behind the collar of his jumper.

And Ichimatsu, the stoic, emotionless one, was supposed to ignore it. Ignore everything around him because he didn't care. The problem was, he did care and just couldn't bear the sight before him.

Taking a tentative step forward, Ichi made his way over to his brother who's back was facing his way. Once he was near enough, he lay a hand at the shuddering shoulder of his sibling whom instantly leapt up in surprise.

Jyushimatsu, though, still didn't turn his collar back down or even wipe away the tears that continuously streaked down his reddened cheeks. Instead, he stared, frozen in terror, at the brother standing beside him. No words could describe how terrified he was nor could the shock that someone had heard him at all. He hadn't expected for someone to see him and wished even that he had been quieter.

"Jyushimatsu." Ichi took to the first few words, though quite unsure of how to start. "Why are you up so late?"

Said brother, of course, vigorously wiped the water from his face with a sleeve and plastered a smile though it was still clearly hidden and the stains on his cheeks seemed to never go away. "I- I just...I was getting a glass of water. I got thirsty."

Ichi refused to believe this and instantly, unbeknownst to even him how it had happened, grabbed both arms of the boy who tried to turn away. He held him tightly, refusing to let go. "Jyushi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He answered dumbly.

Of course there was nothing wrong. There never was.

His brother wouldn't believe such lies, he made sure his next actions would make that clear.

As quickly as possible, Ichimatsu took hold of both hands in only one of his own and held them roughly while he tore down the zipper of the yellow jumper with his other.

Instantly, he was greeted to the sight of a large and rather unsettling frown marking the "happy" boy's features.

This was not the Jyushimatsu he knew at all. And, from what he could see, Jyushi knew this as well for he turned his face in pure shame.

"Jyushi," Ichimatsu dared to ask, "why were you crying?"

"I- I wasnt-"

"Yes, you were." Ichimatsu was dangerously close to raising his voice, but refrained to keeping it at a harsh whisper.

His twin frowned, a strange and disturbing sight that seemed to etch itself wickedly. There was a moment's pause before finally he began to speak in a soft and resigned tone.

Ichimatsu found this to be unpleasant.

"I...I had a nightmare...it's not a big-"

"What type?"

"What?"

He repeated himself with a fervor like no other. "What happened in your dream?"

Jyushimatsu growled then, clearly uncomfortable with where the conversation was heading. His voice raised in volume. "Look, I'll just go back to sleep and you won't -"

Ichimatsu quickly silenced him with a look. "You don't want to wake the others."

Jyushi understood.

Just like that, the younger lowered his tone and spoke with such a need it was painful.

"I was...in the dream...I was standing by myself. It was dark and I was scared, but none of you were there." He took a shuddering breath, but otherwise continued. "There were these voices and they kept telling me horrible things..." here, a tear couldn't help but trickle down his cheek.

Sensing a sure breakdown, Ichimatsu brought his brother to the floor so they could sit comfortably. He let his brother lean against his shoulder as the sobbing had increased.

"The- the voices kept saying I was worthless. That you- that all of you left me...that I should have never been born- because I was stupid and oblivious to absolutely everything...and I can't - I think I believe it.".

Having been to much to bear and the weight and the words from his dream becoming all too much, he let himself succumb to grief and dropped his entire weight on his brother when the tears and shudders were all too heavy.

Ichi sighed. Not because he though the situation ridiculous, but because he was at a loss on what to do. The brother who always smiled and thought everything was dandy was using his very shoulder as a leverage to cry on. and Ichimatsu, not knowing what to do, wrapped his arms around the shuddering, crying form of his sibling and held tightly to him.

Clinging onto the very thing, the only thing that could give him joy, not even his love for cats could ever compare to such a person.

He let his brother's head lay against his chest, let him hear his beating heart and feel his warmth.

He would never let another thing like this happen to the very sun that rose in the morning. The light of his ever dark and depressing life. He would protect it at all costs.

"As long as I'm here," Ichimatsu whispered, "as long as you feel my heart beating, I will never, ever leave you and neither will the others."

It was a moment, a rather long moment, before Ichi was able to see it. The tears had stopped and Jyushimatsu's lip curved just slightly.

Ichimatsu couldn't help the smile that pulled at his own lips a second later.

 **just gonna say, needed to write this as my first introductory to this account. A friend of mine got me into this fandom, so expect more Osomatsu fics in the future**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to drop a review!**


End file.
